Mono-1-olefins (alpha olefins) can be polymerized with catalyst systems employing titanium, zirconium, vanadium, chromium, or other transition metals impregnated on a variety of support materials, often in the presence of activators. There exists a need and a constant search to develop new polymerization catalysts for alpha olefins, catalyst activation processes, and methods of making and using catalysts that will provide enhanced catalytic activities, selectivities, or new polymeric materials tailored to specific end uses.
To that end, the present invention relates to amine bis(phenolate) transition metal compounds (e.g., N,N-bis[2-hydroxidebenzyl]amine transition metal compounds) and catalyst compositions employing such compounds for the polymerization or oligomerization of alpha olefins.